The present invention relates to a fuel supply unit which is preferable for supplying fuel in a fuel tank to an engine and the like of a motor vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fuel supply unit that can stably supply fuel in a fuel tank, with a pump module, to an engine even when a bottom portion of the fuel tank is deformed, to thereby increase reliability.
According to the present invention, there is provided a fuel supply unit which comprises a pump module disposed in a fuel tank. The pump module has a cover member, a fuel pump, a fuel filter, and a suction filter. Each of the fuel pump, the fuel filter and the suction filter is mounted on a lower portion of the cover member. Moreover, the fuel supply unit comprises a chamber adapted to be movably mounted to the pump module. The chamber is disposed in a position to receive the suction filter for forming a fuel reservoir around the suction filter. The chamber has a suction pump for sucking fuel in the fuel tank to the fuel reservoir using fuel which is returned into the fuel tank. Furthermore, the fuel supply unit comprises a biasing means disposed between the pump module and the chamber. The biasing means biases the chamber toward a lower surface member of the fuel tank so as to maintain the chamber at the lower surface member of the fuel tank.
The other objects and features of the present invention will become understood from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawing.